1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer control method and device wherein a color-assigned font is downloaded on a connected unicolor printer, and the output of the font can be controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, even if a color-assigned font is downloaded on a unicolor printer, and printing is performed assigning the font, the color assigned for the font has not been reproduced in printing, and printing has been performed in the same color as when using other fonts to which a color is not assigned.
Accordingly, the prior art has the disadvantage that the object of distinguishing the color-assigned font from other fonts cannot be achieved.